


Reconsideration

by museofsleep



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofsleep/pseuds/museofsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd kissed you with a gentleness impossible to resist. But that was then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconsideration

**Author's Note:**

> Tentative title until the work is finished or further progressed. Heads up, this is not primarily a Davekat or Rosemary fic, though it does involve both at times. I'll update as my internet and writing flow allow me to.
> 
> Note that Karkat uses both human and troll vernacular for things. It's my headcanon that from being on the meteor so long, he's had to have picked up on a bunch of human words for things and interchanges them with his troll terms.

Your respiteblock was a mess. But you couldn't blame yourself for that entirely; it was his fault, too.

You frowned at the wrinkled pants and the seaglass green bottle in the corner that somehow looked defeated in the way it leaned. There were empty food containers; a deck of cards thrown off the bed when Dave had lost one of his human card games, saying it was just luck that you'd won; a pile of books Rose had borrowed, yet to be returned to their proper spot on the shelf; t-shirts hanging from everything but hangers; papers Kanaya had wanted you to look over, that you felt guilty for not having even picked up when she'd rested them gingerly at the foot of your recuperacoon because you'd refused to lift the sheets from your head for fear of her seeing how broken you were; and a pair of sunglasses that just a few short months ago would have made you smile to yourself.

A few short months ago. Had it really been that long? You'd been on this meteor almost two years, a time frame you understood well after Rose's lecture on human days and weeks. She'd even put a calendar in your room and for communication's sake everyone had taken to scheduling things based on human days, mainly the weekly meeting to regroup and discuss findings. But that seemed like sweeps ago because there hadn't been a Sunday meeting for at least eight months. 

It was Monday today, and from how Dave had explained humanities hate for the day, it felt like one. Before you could let out a heavy sigh, you heard the water shut off in your bathroom, and hid your look of discontent as best you could. You picked up one of the books off the floor and pretended to be reading it, refusing to look at the beautiful boy who stepped into the room sans towel.

“Hey,” he greeted, the sounds of clothing against skin in the background.

You waited a few seconds before turning a page as part of your act. “Hey.”

“Did you see where I put my shades?” he asked. 

At this you knew he was dressed and looked up. “Over there, by the useless box,” you said, pointing.

He let out an amused breath of air. “I told you before, I know how to fix it if I can just get Rose to let me borrow the alchemizer again.”

“Well, since you made the fucktastic decision to use her wriggler to make three thousand of those gogdamn repulsive plush monstrosities which you then proceded to fill her entire room with, leaving her to spend several drunken hours clearing a path to her bed,” you paused to take a breath. “Maybe, just maybe, that wouldn't be a problem.”

“That was pretty genius, wasn't it?”

“Dave.” You hoped he'd heard the disappointment in your voice.

There was a small pause that told you he had. “I'll pay her a visit today and make amends. Then we can finally watch that chick flick you've been raving about.”

You glared at him. “If you're going to complain about it that much, then maybe I won't even let you watch it!”

“Hey, relax, I was just kidding. I'll get the TV fixed and we'll watch it.”

“Yeah, whatever,” you replied, more frustrated than you'd meant to.

Dave fell silent for a while, then sat down next to you on the couch, gingerly laying an arm across your shoulders. “I have a feeling this isn't just about your stupid movie- I mean, not stupid. Damn, I just. In all seriousness, I wanna watch it with you. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time about it.”

You wanted to believe him, but it was hard to tell if he really meant it while he hid behind his precious shades. You'd wanted so badly to snap them in two more than once, but you knew how much that would hurt him, and as upset as you'd been with your matesprit lately, you'd never want to do that. “Yeah, I know.” You reminded yourself that there was still a chance at fixing this relationship and tried to put your best foot forward. “Hey, if you told me what parts exactly you needed, maybe I could talk to Kanaya and have her-”

“Nah, you don't have to do that. I know you hate bothering her when she's been so busy with...”

You knew what he was going to say, and willed the thought out of your head as best you could. “Or I could do it.”

He tightened his grip on you ever so slightly. “No,” he said sharply, then ,realizing his harshness, withdrew his arm. He took off his shades and pressed his palms over his eyes, massaging the skin above them as if he had a headache. “I mean, it's been a while since I've seen Rose.”

Two months, you thought to yourself, but kept the knowledge private.

“I've been meaning to see how she's doing.” He returned his sunglasses to their rightful place and stood up to leave.

You felt a pressure inside your chest that made you want to scream. It was so damn frustrating because you wanted so badly for him to stay and comfort you, but knew that if he stayed it would only make things worse. If you were going to fix this, you needed some time apart. “Okay,” was all you could manage without giving away your distress.

Before pulling the door open, he stopped. “If...” he hesitated. “If you want to talk later, I'll be in my room.”

And then he was gone.


End file.
